See You Again
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: Sequel to A Beautiful Lie. It has been four years since the story ended and Haley is coming home to Ipswich.


I may have to introduce myself again. I am Haley Rebecca Garwin, twin sister to Reid Garwin. All my life, I was abused by my father, who hated that he gave birth to a daughter when every other covenant member only had sons. You would've assumed he would've been thrilled, considering he had twins, but no, he saw it as weakness.

He beat and abused me almost every day until I was 17, when he died. The doctors said it was a heart attack, but I'm not so sure.

I was close to all the Sons of Ipswich, but I was especially close to Tyler. He was one of my best friends and I had had a crush on him since I was about 10. He always knew how to make me feel better and after my father would beat me to a bloody pulp, Tyler was the one I would run to. He would hold me and comfort me until I fell asleep next to him.

When I was 18, I met Chase Collins. The Sons would say he was evil, but he wasn't. Chase was misunderstood and confused. He was also a son of Ipswich, descendent of the Putnam family. His father had told him about our ancestors casting them out of the Covenant and Chase promised to get revenge when he turned 18 and ascended. He originally came to Ipswich to tear the Covenant apart, starting with me. He knew about my father and thought I would be the easiest target. But his feelings eventually changed and he fell in love with me, just like I had fallen in love with him. We were madly in love for two weeks, up until he attacked Kate and Pogue, trying to get to Caleb. He wanted Caleb to will him his powers so that way he would be more powerful, and soon he would take everyone else's powers. I know Chase didn't mean to hurt me, but he was torn between his love for me and the promise he had made his father. Blood is always the most important thing, so of course he chose to obey his father's dying request.

He made Caleb meet him at the old Putnam barn so they could fight in secrecy, and My brother made me go with him to the fall fest to stay away from Chase. I eventually ran away from the fall fest and went to Putnam barn to see Chase and Caleb fighting. Caleb knocked Chase to the ground and I ran over to him and fell to my knees beside him, telling him how much I loved him. Chase's eyes went from black to their perfect blue and I knew he was going to stop, going to choose me over his father, but Caleb yelled out that Chase wouldn't change and that's when Chase decided that Caleb was right. Chase apologized and went after Caleb again. They ran outside the barn and I went to help Sarah who was knocked out in the burning barn. When I got to her, I noticed that Chase had been protecting her and that's when I realized that he never put anyone in any real danger, hurting Pogue was just self defense. Before I could run to tell Caleb, there was an explosion and I was knocked out.

When I woke up two weeks later, I was told Chase was dead and I had been in a coma. I cried the entire week I was stuck in the hospital, I could do nothing but think about Chase, the love that I had lost and could never get back.

When I was released from the hospital, I found out that I was pregnant with Chase's child, the news making me happy and sad at the same time. I was carrying a little bit of Chase with me. Later that same night, I found out reincarnation was real when a little black and white Siberian Husky puppy showed up outside my door. It flipped through Chase's journal that he left me and showed me what his original plan had been and then that he had really fallen in love with me. Chase came back to be with me; even though he couldn't be with me, he could watch over me and his son.

The next few months passed in a blur, but one thing I do remember was that my feelings for Tyler started to come back. I felt guilty about it, considering Chase was around but I couldn't help it.

The day my son Connor was born was the happiest day of my life. All my family was there to support me, especially Tyler. But while I was giving birth, I noticed something about Tyler who was by my side holding my hand; his eyes were no longer their ice blue, they were Chase's ocean blue. Chase had somehow gotten into Tyler's body to watch his son being born. I was in too much pain to question what was going on, but after Connor was born and everyone but Tyler/Chase left the room, I asked him about it. He told me that it was a trick he had just found out, he could have a little out of body experience and either enter my dreams or enter someone's body, but only for a brief period of time. Chase's essence or whatever you want to call it had entered Tyler's body and Tyler didn't reject it; instead he told Chase that it was fine, that his son was being born and he should witness it.

The months passed quickly and all of us had ascended, Tyler being the last one to ascend. The night of our graduation, the whole group had gone to a party to celebrate. I quickly got smashed because I knew what was going to happen later that night, I was making what would probably be the worst decision ever, but I felt as though I had to do it. Later in the night, Tyler and I went back to his house where we made love for the first and only time. It was wonderful and magical and I never wanted it to stop, but eventually we both fell asleep. When I woke up, I quickly got dressed and left a note for Tyler before getting Connor and Chase out of the other room and driving to the airport. I used to send Chase and the Impala to my new apartment near Cyprus Rhodes University, Connor and I taking a plane.

A few months later, I started my education at Cyprus Rhodes. While there I met Cappie who was just my friend at first, but then it soon turned into something loving and beautiful. Around that time, I found out that everyone was pregnant, including Tyler's new girlfriend. Sarah and Kate had their sons Stephan Damon Danvers and Christopher Michael Parry on the same day, Tyler's new girlfriend Julie had Travis Keenan Simms, and Brooke had the youngest, little Dylan Jason Garwin. I was there for every birth and each time was magical, even Julie's but I couldn't help but love that she was in labor for a long while. The guys said I was evil, but it's not like I wished it on her. The girls all told me that the only reason Tyler had even been with Julie was because she looked exactly like me and she did, except for the eyes. That just made me hate her more. Even though I was over Tyler…at least…I was supposed to be. I loved Cappie.

I was there for the weddings too. Caleb, Pogue, and my brother had gotten married, Tyler hadn't. At Reid's wedding which was the last, he told me that he and Julie had been getting into some fights lately, and according to the girls, it was a lot more than just some. Tyler didn't want Julie and everyone knew that, even Julie. The only reason they were together was for Travis. I had to feel bad for him and then I started thinking that Travis should have a better mother, someone nicer and happier. Someone like me, right?

While Cappie and I were attending Reid and Brooke's wedding, I had gotten a little drunk because of Tyler when Cappie pulled me aside. He sat me down at a table and gave me a glass of water to help with the heat my body was feeling from the liquor. Then he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him.

That was almost four years ago and I still remember that night. My life has changed so much in the past few years and I'm not sure if I like it or not, but I know one thing and that is that I love my son Connor Chase Collins and I miss his father.


End file.
